1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting remote control assembly and, more particularly, to such a control assembly specifically dedicated to operating a throttle valve in an internal combustion engine carburetor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The throttle valve is normally operated by various complex linkage and cable systems such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,797 to Mito and U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,820 to Boda et al. However, there remains a need for a system which is a subassembly which can be easily and quickly assembled with the carburetor.